Sookie's Nascar Experience
by Ericnorthmanmylover
Summary: This story is about human Eric and Human Sookie. Sookie going to her 1st Nascar race where she will meet human Eric and he will sweep her off her feet.


_This story is about human Sookie and human Eric. Sookie is going to her 1st Nascar race where she will meet Eric and start a new romance._

_Some of this story comes from my memories last april. Yes Jeff Gordon is my fav driver and has been for at least 15 years. It was my 1st race and I did get to see my driver win. I also met a great group of Jeff Gordon fans that I had been talking to for the last 3 or 4 years and they made my 1st race superfun. All of the Eric parts did not happen (sad for me...lol...) and I didn't get yo meet Jeff Gordon. It also was was my B-day a week after that race and a B-day present to myself._

_Thanks again to Vikinglass25 for not freaking out when I sent this story to her to beta for me._

**

* * *

**

**My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I am a NASCAR fan.**

**To be clearer, I am a huge Jeff Gordon fan. It is April 4, 2009 and I finally get to see my 1st NASCAR race.**

**I have been on many Jeff Gordon chat groups over the years and I was so excited that some of my chat buddies lived no more than 6 hours away from me.**

**I don't normally like to take trips or see things by myself but I'm between boyfriends and I decided that I wasn't going to wait until I had one to see a race.**

**I also wanted to meet some of the people I had been chatting with online and on the phone. **

**Since they were veterans of watching the races at Texas Motor Speedway, I was happy to know that I would have a place to stay and that I would be with a group of people who knew what and how to live the NASCAR experience.**

**I packed up my car and made sure that my next day's outfit of pink t-shirt, a jacket and matching pink hat had the number 24 displayed proudly in diamond looking studs. Today I was wearing almost the same outfit but a little bit different. What can I say, I like pink.**

**I'm super excited and before I leave my dog Jellibean with my parents, I give him a big kiss on his adorable white chihuahua head and walk out.**

**I cranked up my i-pod and plugged it into my car audio jack. No trip is taken without jamming out to 80's hair band. That is my music type and I still love it in the 2000's.**

**The trip to Dallas was uneventful until I was about a mile from the track. I had to pick Sat right after the Nationwide race to try and get into the track. **

**Talk about having to take the long way in and having to force my way to the other side of the track.**

**It was a good thing I had Teresa's # and she could tell me exactly where to go. **

**This is a big damn track and it would be easy to lose your way.**

**Teresa is almost as excited as I am that I'm almost there. She is standing in my soon to be parking space and I can now see her. She and another girl are jumping up and down and waving me in.**

**Even though we had never met before, it is like we had always known each other. **

**We hugged and she introduced me to a whole slew of mostly Gordon fans but some other drivers fans mixed in. **

**I made it just in time for dinner. They were barbecuing steaks, sausage and variety of other things that would fit in the huge cooker.**

**On the other side, Teresa's husband was cooking Craw-fish. I have to admit, I think Craw-fish are creepy looking and I'm not about to touch one of those nasty things.**

**Well that is what I thought anyway. Teresa said that I had to at least try one. **

**I told her that I would touch one, so she twisted the head off and pulled the inside out. It looked a lot like a shrimp and if I was honest, it tasted like one to.**

**It was good but that was all I wanted of that and walked back to the other food.**

**Standing by the cooker was a very large blond man standing about 6'4. **

**He was in a tight ass pair of jeans and was lucky for me, also a Jeff Gordon fan.**

**He looked over at me and winked.**

**Damn! He has the prettiest blue eyes to go with his perfect body.**

**He called out to me, "Hey pretty lady, why don't you grab a plate of food and come back over and sit with me. I will save you a chair."**

**"Ok. That sounds nice." I was freaking out that he wanted to talk to me.**

**I'm about 5'6 with blue eyes and blond hair. I think I'm pretty cute but compared to his man, I was wondering how I caught his eye.**

**I picked out a small steak, potato, salad/ranch and Smirnoff Ice. I need some alcohol to build up a little courage.**

**I started walking over to where the modern looking Viking was standing and he was patting my seat. **

**He took my plate out of my hands and took my hand with his other hand to help sit down.**

**This is too much to believe. He is a gentleman too. Oh god. I'm so glad I came her alone.**

**"Hi my name is Eric. Eric Northman."**

**"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. It's nice to meet you."**

**"Is this your 1st race Sookie?"**

**"It is. I have been taking to Teresa for years and I finally made the trip. Is this your 1st time?"**

**"No. I'm a season ticket holder and have been for the last 10 years."**

**"That is so exciting Eric. I can tell you that I'm really excited about tomorrow. I have been a fan of Jeff Gordon for years."**

**"Did you come by yourself?"**

**"Yes. I didn't want to wait anymore to do this. I have put it off for too long and I'm afraid Jeff might not be racing too many more years and I wanted to make sure I didn't miss my chance to see him."**

**"I can understand that. I have a question Sookie, are you set on sitting where your ticket is scheduled?"**

**"I have a ticket but I don't know if it is a good one. I guess I wouldn't be set on sitting there if I had a better choice."**

**"Well dear Sookie, I think you have found a better seat. That is if you don't mind sitting next to me."**

**OMG. Did he just ask me to sit with him... Oh hell yes.**

**"I would not mind at all Eric. In fact, I think I would enjoy that a lot. Thank you for asking me."**

**"You intrigue me Sookie. I would like to get to know you better."**

**"Ok. I would like to get to know you better too."**

**I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I think I need to pinch myself. Things like this did not happen to Sookie Stackhouse. I have the worst luck when it comes to men. **

**Maybe my luck is about to change.**

**Eric and I talked for hours until Teresa came over and reached her hand out to help me out of the chair. She told Eric that we would be right back.**

**She took me into her trailer and closed the door. "Ok Girl spill. What do you think about Eric?"**

**"Teresa, he is just awesome. He is super cute and asked me to sit with him at the race tomorrow."**

**"For real? I had hoped that you two would hit it off but this is working out even better than I imagined. Eric never lets a woman sit with him. He always gives that ticket one of his guy friends. You must have made a big impression on him."**

**"Really. He never takes a woman to a race? Did you think that he was gay?"**

**"Oh hell no. He just thinks that most women if he brought one, would not enjoy the race and want him to leave early. He is a huge Jeff Gordon fan and he has amazing seats. You have lucked out girl. I think he is a pit pass user too. If so, we will be in the same area before the race."**

**"I'm so glad that I decided to show up this year. I hope Jeff wins for my B-Day!"**

**"When is your B-day?"**

**"Next Sunday on Easter. This race is my B-day gift to myself."**

**"We are so going to celebrate early. You ready to go back out and round up that fine piece of man?"**

**I smiled big and said, "Why Teresa, I think I am."**

**We walked out of the trailer and Eric was holding out a hand for me to join him. Boy he sure doesn't waste time.**

**"Pretty lady, I was sure missing you."**

**"You barely know me Eric. How can you miss me?"**

**"I don't want to scare you off but I think I have been waiting for you all my life."**

**"Oh. You are blunt."**

**"I can't help it. I feel like I need to lay claim to you before one of the other guys here gets enough balls to come talk to you. You are on all the single men's minds here."**

**I looked at him like I thought he was full of shit, so he calls Teresa's husband over and asked him if the guys were talking about me.**

**"Sookie, Eric is telling you the truth. They are all buzzing about who is going to take Eric out so they can talk to you."**

**"That is just crazy!" I said with a smile. This is like the best trip ever. **

**"Don't worry Eric. So far, you are the only man holding my interest and I would never leave you empty handed after you were so kind to offer me a seat next to you."**

**Teresa's husband Cody was surprised at this news.**

**"You really offered Sookie a seat next to you? Wow brother, you must be sprung. I say that it about time you met someone who likes the same things you do. I will leave you two to get closer." he laughed as he walked away.**

**Cody walked straight over to Teresa and whispered in her ear and then they both laughed and high 5'd each other.**

**"Do you get the feeling we have been set up Eric?"**

**"Yes Sookie. It does appear to look that way. I'm not complaining about it. I couldn't be happier. I'm glad that I didn't ask one of my buddies to come this time. I had a feeling I needed to leave the seat open and now I know why."**

**Eric's arm came across my shoulders and pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head.**

**I saw the men in the area sigh out in disgust. It was pretty funny and a new feeling for me. **

**We spent our night mingling and getting to know each other. When it was time for everyone to get a few hours of sleep, Eric walked me to my car to get my things for the race in the morning.**

**He walked me back to Teresa and Cody's trailer and leaned down to kiss me. **

**I would have crumbled onto the dirt if he had not be holding me up.**

**I have been kissed before but holy God above, I have never been kissed like this.**

**My toes curled and if I was the kind of girl who was easy, I would have screwed him a heartbeat.**

**Since I'm not one of those girls, I kissed him back and savored the feeling.**

**We finally broke apart when Teresa opened the door and said "Come on girl, it's time to get some shut eye and you, lover boy, can see her in the morning."**

**Eric smiled and kissed me again in front of her to show her that he was leaving on his own terms. **

**We pulled apart for the last time that night and he walked 20ft over to his trailer.**

**Teresa whispered in my ear, "Does he kiss as good as I think he does?"**

**"Better then you think Teresa. Soooo much better. I think I almost became a bad girl and screwed the hell out of him. Better judgment kept my legs crossed and I resisted the urge."**

**"Don't worry, you will be spreading them for Eric soon enough. I think this is going to be much more than a race thing. I wouldn't be surprised if you are a full fledged couple by the race in Nov. Your ass better be coming to that race too."**

**"If the race is anything as fun as tonight, you won't be able to keep me away in Nov."**

**"Let's turn in, Sookie girl." **

**She showed me my place and where the bathroom was at.**

**I slept like a log for the next 4 hours. **

**At 9 am, Teresa said, "It's time to get ready sunshine. Why don't you grab a towel and take a quick shower?"**

**That is what I did and as I did, my excitement level was rising. I just couldn't wait to see how this day unfolded.**

**About 45 minutes later, I was ready in my styling pink tee and matching pink hat. I thought I looked good and Cody second that notion when he whistled at me.**

**There was a knock at the door and Cody opened it to find Eric standing there.**

**Eric came inside and sat next to me and planted a good morning kiss on my lips.**

**This man sure could kiss.**

**"Are you about ready Sookie?"**

**"Sure Eric."**

**"Here is your pit pass and we are going to meet Jeff Gordon in the pits before the race. I called in a favor for the B-day girl."**

**The color drained from my face and my mouth was hanging open in a big smile.**

**"Don't tease me Eric. Are you for real?"**

**He smiled at my happiness and kissed me into believing him.**

**Teresa was shocked and she said, "You better be including me in this meeting Jeff Business!"**

**"Don't worry. You and Cody will be right there with us."**

**"I can't believe this. I get better tickets, pit passes, get to meet my driver and an amazing man all in one day. I think I'm still dreaming and I don't want to wake up. The only thing left that would make this day perfect, is if Jeff wins."**

**Eric looked pleased with my reaction.**

**"Love, I would do just about anything to see you smile like this. Let's go get you a new shirt and take ourselves down to meet Jeff.**

**"Thank you Eric. You are spoiling me."**

**"Let's get to spoiling. Let's move on out."**


End file.
